The Ninja Turtle Ranger
by Ultra Prime-Autobot Hero
Summary: Crossover with Power Rangers. Tommy goes to New York to stop Mesogog's plan to mutate the city. There he teams up with the Ninja Turtles to put an end to Mesogog's plan.


**Meeting a Legend**

Disclaimer: TMNT belongs to Mirage studios, and PR belongs to Disney.

Summary: Dr. Tommy Oliver goes to New York to thwart Mesogog's plan of using mutation. Upon arrival he meets 4 unlikely allies as they both team up to defeat both the Foot and Mesogog.

Note: Tommy still retains his Zeo power so he'll be able to morph into the Red Zeo Ranger and Black Dino Ranger. Also this is set in the 2003 series but in an AU.

* * *

Our favorite Turtle Ninjas were having a busy day. Master Splinter recently trained the Turtles on defense and believe it or not it took them 10 hours to finish it.

When they were finish they were all beat and decided to rest for tomorrow which was there day off to do what ever they want until….

On the surface Tommy one of the worlds greatest Power Ranger steps out of a taxi and walked into an alley to see a manhole. Tommy opens the man hole and goes down to the sewer. There he sees a figure with holding a long sword with pack of robots holding canisters filled with green ooze.

Tommy follows the figure down into the sewers.

"Come on you fools! Our master doesn't want us to be late with the mutagen." The figure ordered. Tommy continued to follow him as the robots went down deeper.

"ZELTRAX" Thought Tommy finally revealing the identity of the Black figure.

Zeltrax and his squad of Tyrannodrones passed down the section of the sewer that contains the hidden lair of the Turtles.

The sound of the Drone's walking woke the turtles up from there sleep.

Raphael woke up first as he started to complain "Who making that racket?" Raph wines out loud.

"Is it morning yet?" Mikey said in a tiring tone while rubbing his eye. Mikey then starts to clearly hear the foot steps of the Drones. "Ah guys do you here foot steps?"

"Not more Foot Ninjas." Raph knocks his fist together in angerment.

"Who is making that noise?" Donny wonders.

"There people who have no manners." Said Mikey in a sarcastic tone.

Leo walked upped to the wall as he touched it; he closes his eyes as he slowly identifies what was out there.

"What do you see Leo?" Don asks

Leo opens his eyes and gives a look to his Brainy brother.

"Guys I think we have a situation."

"What kind of Situation, fearless leader?" Raph remarks.

Leo ignores Raph's comment as he continues. "A strange Black figure holding a sword and what appears to be his armed goons holding canister with what it looks like the same ooze that mutated."

Suddenly everything went silent.

Then Raph spoke. "It can't be! We saw Mortu and the Utroms leave Earth as well as the death of the Shredder! There is no way the foot made that stuff."

"I didn't say the Foot Raph. I think this is someone else." Leo replies heavily.

Raph takes out his Sais as he began twirling them in each hand. "Well who ever these creeps are, they mess with the wrong day of waking me up."

"They should wake you up. Do you know how big you snore?" Mikey jokes.

Raph got annoyed by Mikey's joke as he smacks him in the head.

"OW" Mikey shouted from the pain he deserved as he began to rub his head.

"Can we focus here?" Leo asks.

"But Leo what are we going to do? What if these are people?" Donny asks.

"Well it looks like we must use our ninja skills to the test. Now let's move out." Leo said smiling.

"Right!" The other three shouted as they left the lair.

The Turtles hid among the as they followed Zeltrax and his Drones.

"Who are these guys?" Mikey wonders about Zeltrax when he saw him.

"They don't look like foot creeps to me." Raph said while staring at the Drones.

"Are they robots?" Donny asked Leo.

"I don't know, but there is one in back who looks human." Leo points to Tommy.

Then suddenly Mikey sneezes which echoes through out the sewer.

"Who's there!?" Zeltrax shouts looking back.

Raph, Leo, and Donny looks at Mikey.

"What?" Mikey asked.

"You Black Ranger!" Zeltrax shouts at Tommy.

Tommy comes out from the shadows. "Okay Zeltrax you found me, but your little plot is done."

"You don't demand me you stupid Ranger. Now I'll have my revenge on you from our past encounters." Zeltrax said as he took out his sword.

"Gee why does that sound familiar?" Mikey comments on what Zeltrax said.

"Shhhhh! Be quit bone head." Raph said.

"Sorry Zeltrax, but I can't let you get away with the mutagen." Said Tommy.

"I had enough of you Drones attack!" Zeltrax ordered as the Tyrannodrones dropped the canister as they surrounded Tommy."

"Never thought I'll use this again, thanks again Hayley." Tommy said to him self as he pressed the button on his Zeonizer.

"Zeo Ranger 5 Red!" Tommy morphs into his Red Zeo suit.

"Red Zeo Ranger!" Tommy shouts out his Ranger Name.

The Turtles were amazed by what they have seen.

Zeltrax was surprised by Tommy's Zeo power.

"You have another power Black Ranger?" Wondered Zeltrax.

"That's right Zeltrax. I used to be the Red Zeo Ranger, until I gave up being a ranger and focused on my life as a paleontologist and a science teacher." Tommy replied

"Red or Black you're still going down! Tyrannodrones attack." Roared Zeltrax as the Tyrannodrones began there attack.

"He needs our help!" Said Leo as he took out his kattana.

"Right!" Said the other three Turtles as they went down to aid Tommy.

When the Turtles landed they took out a couple of Tyrannodrones as they quickly grouped with Tommy.

Tommy wondered who they were, but he quickly focused on the fight.

Tommy turned to Leo. "You help deal with Zeltrax, while you guys deal with the Drones." Said Tommy

"Sure thing." Replied Leo.

"What is this a costume party? Get lost you frogs." Demanded Zeltrax.

"Were Turtles Bub!" Raph said with aggression.

"Well whatever you are you'll die!" Zeltrax roared as the Tyrannodrones attacked.

Tommy and Leo ranned up to 4 Drones, Leo slashed one with his kattanas also giving it a kick. Tommy used his Zeo blaster and shot at a Drone. The last two standing got a hold of Tommy from the back. Leo saw this and raced to Tommy's aid. Leo threw a ninja star which hit the weak spot of the Drones, blowing it to pieces.

Tommy was free and he went to Leo. "Thanks um, turtle."

"My name is Leonardo, but call me Leo." Said Leo.

"Okay Leo. My name is Tommy and this guy is Zeltrax a cyborg working for an evil scientist." Tommy explained.

"You two are going down." Zeltrax raised his sword and ranned up to fight Leo and Tommy.

While Leo and Tommy were facing Zeltrax the other Turtles were holding there own against the Tyrannodrones.

Mikey and Donny fought together, while Raph fought alone.

"Come and get some." Mikey taunting his adversary.

The Drone tried to punch at Mikey, but Mikey dodged it as he used his nun-chucks to beat on the robot. More Drones rushed at Mickey, but Mickey beat more of them as they felled to the floor.

"That's what you get for messing with the turtle titan." Mikey joked at his victory.

"Concentrate Mikey." Donny informed his brother as more Drones came in.

"Gees your right, these dudes just won't give up." Mikey replied as he joined in with Donny.

Using there skills they were able to destroy the second wave of Drones.

Meanwhile….

"Come and get some chrome dome." Raph taunting a drone like Mikey did.

However Raph unlike Mikey rushed at the Drone. Raph gave the Drone a punch in the torso and two kicks in the neck.

Soon most of the Drones were destroyed leaving the ones holding the canisters. Back to Tommy and Leo, they double teamed on Zeltrax.

Tommy de-morphed as he got his Dino Morpher and as he shouted "Dino Thunder, Power up!

Tommy morphed to his Dino Ranger. "Brachio!" Tommy said as he did his pose.

"Nice out fit." Leo compliments.

"Thanks." Tommy replied back.

Tommy drawled out his sword as the two charged at Zeltrax. Zeltrax swung his sword at Leo, but Leo blocks it and counters back with two slashes. Zeltrax flinches as Tommy swiftly hands Zeltrax a power blow across his torso. Zeltrax almost is knocked to the floor but manages to stand as Leo and Tommy got together.

"Ready Leo?" Tommy asked.

"Ready!" Replied Leo.

The two charged at Zeltrax at great speed, with there swords in there hands. Upon close range Leo and Tommy strucked Zeltrax with there swords at the same time. The Cyborg felt immense pain as he exploded.

"We did Tommy." Leo cheered.

"Wait Leo." Tommy grew suspicious as he knew this won't stop Zeltrax.

Zeltrax recovered from the attack as faced Leo and Tommy.

"This isn't over. Not by a long shot." Zeltrax disappeared along with the remaining Drones.

The Turtles cheered at there victory.

"Yeah we won, nothing can't beat the ninja turtles." Mikey cheered.

The whole group gathered.

"Yeah we toasted those chrome domes." Raph said.

"Not quite, I feel this is just the beginning." Tommy said from the uneasy feeling he got from Zeltrax.

"Excuse Tommy, but what's going on and why did they have the mutagen?" Leo was worried.

"Your right Leo, but first we should find a secluded place." Tommy replied to Leo's question.

"Your right, out here isn't safe we must take you back to the lair and hopefully our questions will be answered." Leo said.

Tommy and the Turtles went to the lair.

Meanwhile…..

"So let me get this straight Zeltrax, you lost to 4 Turtles? Said a shady like voice.

"Yes they have some weapons you can get easily, and they can talk." Zeltrax said.

"Interesting, I would like to learn more about these turtles. May be they can help me with my plans to bring back the planet to the age of the Dinosaurs. Zeltrax I like for you to capture one and bring it back here for study." The ominous figure formed an evil grinned.

"Yes my lord." With that Zeltrax left.

* * *

_How ya like it? Plz review and constructive criticisim is welcomed._


End file.
